When a dead woman walks
by Skovko
Summary: A year ago Virginia's car was found with her blood in it. Her body was never found but she was presumed dead. Everyone thinks her stalker ex did it but he walked due to lack of evidence. Now a year later Seth sees a woman he's sure is her. He tries to follow her but she disappears. Is his long lost love back from the dead or is he losing his mind?
1. I saw her

Whatever it was that made Seth look up, he wasn't sure. Maybe the feeling of someone watching him. Maybe the feeling of something, _someone_ , familiar. Whatever it was, it took his attention away from the boots at the bottom of the window of the shop and he looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible. He spun around faster than ever and there she was, he would swear it was her, standing on the other side of the street, just looking at him.

"Virginia?" He whispered to himself.

As if she saw him mouth her name or just the fact that he was staring straight into her eyes, she turned and power walked away. He followed on his side of the street, cussing at the cars driving by, until there finally was a hole and he ran to the other side just to see her turn a corner.

"Virginia!" He shouted out loud.

People around him stared but he couldn't bother with them. He was sure it was her and he wasn't gonna lose her. Not again. He sprinted down the street and turned the same corner. He looked through the sea of people but he couldn't see her anywhere. She was gone. He had lost her. Again.

He leaned his back against the nearest wall and placed his hands on his knees. It suddenly felt so hard to breathe and he let the tears run freely, not caring about the many people passing him and shooting him looks. The only thought in his mind was her. He was sure it was her. He finally got himself under control and pushed away from the wall, slowly making his way forward while thinking about the day they met.

 _He opened the door to his hotel room, ready to leave, but he never got out of it. The moment he opened it, a blonde woman pushed her way inside and shut it. He looked at her confused, ready to yell at her to get the fuck out, but the scared look on her face made him stop. She put a finger to her lips, her eyes begging him to be silent, so he didn't say a word._

 _"Virginia!" Someone bellowed from the other side while passing his door._

 _She cringed by the sound of the man's voice and he didn't have to ask her to know that she was the Virginia the man was looking for. Her eyes begged him even harder and he just gave her a silent nod to let her know it was okay. He wasn't gonna give her away. She mouthed the words "thank you" while they both heard the footsteps of the man disappearing down the hall. Once they couldn't hear him anymore, she fell back against the wall, silent tears running down her face._

 _"Are you alright?" He placed a hand on her arm, making her jump in fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_  
 _"It's fine. Thank you for saving me. I swear I'm not some crazy woman," she said._  
 _"By the sounds of it, he's the crazy one," he said and nodded towards the door._  
 _"You can say that again," she sighed._  
 _"Boyfriend?" He asked._  
 _"Yeah... the worst kind," she answered._  
 _"Then why are you with him?" He asked._  
 _"He won't let me leave," she answered._

 _She had no idea why she admitted these things to him. Maybe because he was a stranger that she probably wouldn't be seeing again. Maybe because she felt strangly safe in his presence._

 _"I'm Seth, by the way," he said._  
 _"Virginia," she said._  
 _"Yeah, I kind of got that from the foaming dog outside," he said._

 _That's when she laughed and that's when he fell in love with her. Not deeply but there was something there, something he wanted to know better, something he wasn't about to let go right away._

 _"I was just about to go out for dinner but what do you say we stay here and order room service?" He asked._  
 _"That sounds very nice but you don't have to. I've already overstepped by boundaries by forcing my way in here," she said._  
 _"I know I don't have to but I want to. So what do you say? I'll even throw in dessert," he said and smiled._  
 _"Who can say no to that?" She giggled._

"Roman," Seth felt the tears once again as he entered Roman's house.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked as he helped Seth to the couch.  
"I saw her. I saw Virginia," Seth said.  
"That's not possible. You saw someone who looks like her," Roman said.  
"Her hair has gotten longer and she's dyed it medium brown but it was her. I saw her, Roman!" Seth raised his voice.  
"She's dead, Seth!" Roman raised his voice too.

Seth leaned forward and buried his head in his hands as he couldn't stop the tears. Roman placed an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. He had lost the love of his life a year ago and he had never gotten over it.

"They never found her body," Seth said as he looked up again.  
"There was 3 liters of blood in her car. You heard what the forensics said. No person can lose that much and still be alive," Roman said.  
"But where is her body?" Seth yelled.  
"I don't know, Seth. I wish to god I knew so you could finally get some peace," Roman said.  
"I miss her so much," Seth sobbed.

Roman pulled Seth close to comfort him. He couldn't imagine the pain he was in and if he thought he was seeing her all of the sudden, they needed to get him some help.

"Maybe you should see a professional. I don't mind you talking to me about it but there's only so much I can do to help you move on," Roman suggested.  
"There's just so much that doesn't add up. The last month she was feeling lightheaded a lot and she seemed different. More scared, more alert," Seth said.  
"You were on the run constantly from that fucker. Of course she was scared," Roman said.  
"I know he did it. If she's dead, he killed her," Seth said.  
"We all know that," Roman said.  
"And yet he walked," Seth said.

Seth had given the name of her ex, the man who's voice he heard before he saw a face that day in the hallway, to the police. Bo Dallas. Her crazy stalker ex that refused to let her go. There was only so little Seth could do to protect her and he had beaten up Bo on many occasions but somehow the man always seemed to get to her and therefore they were constantly on the run. Every time things seemed to lighten up, Bo would walk right back in to disturb their peace, and they would run again.

The police knew all about Bo. So many times she had pressed charges but they had to let him walk. There was no evidence, there wasn't even a body. There was just her car and her blood. Nothing from whoever had attacked her and taken her with them. No hair, no blood, no fingernails, no dirt, nothing. Her car looked like a slaughterhouse but it was all her blood.

"Why don't you spend the night here? Dean's coming over any second now. Don't go home when you're upset like this," Roman suggested.  
"I'd like that. Thanks," Seth said.

As on cue the front door opened and the smell of pizza hit them immetiately.

"Dinner has arrived!" Dean called before stepping foot in the livingroom. "Oh, hi Seth. You look like shit. What's wrong?"  
"I saw her," Seth said lowly.  
"Who?" Dean asked, completely ignoring the look Roman sent him.  
"Virginia. I saw her today, Dean. I swear it was her," Seth said.  
"Oh boy," Dean muttered, finally looking at Roman.  
"I'm just gonna make up the bed in the guest room. Care to help me, Dean?" Roman said and got up.

Dean put down the pizza and followed Roman into the guest room.

"Is he losing it?" Dean asked concerned.  
"I don't know. I believe he saw someone who looked like her and it just broke him down," Roman said.  
"They never found her body though," Dean said.  
"Not you too," Roman sighed. "Don't go agreeing with him on that. The last thing he needs is someone blowing on the fire and giving him hope where there's no hope to be found."  
"Just saying," Dean said.  
"It's not like I don't have these thoughts too. The whole damn time actually. I would love for her to just valse right through that door and throw herself in his arms but it's been a year, Dean. She's gone," Roman said.


	2. Seeing double

Roman found Seth still sitting on his couch the next morning and he wondered if Seth had ever went to sleep at all. His eyes were read and it looked like he hadn't slept in days so Roman figured he probably hadn't. He sat down next to him and gently gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I can't stop thinking about the day I bought the ring," Seth said first thing.  
"Did you ever pop the question?" Roman asked.  
"I was going to that same night but I came home to a bloody mess. Bo had gotten to her again," Seth answered.  
"I remember," Roman said.

He tried his best not to tear up by the thought of how Virginia had looked after that encounter. That was her last encounter with Bo as far as he knew if they weren't counting the day of her disappearance.

"I wasn't gonna ask her while she recovered. It didn't feel right. But she never really did recover. They say she didn't have head trauma but she changed after that day, Roman. She was different. Always feeling lightheaded and she was so fucking scared all the time. And the sadness in her. God, why couldn't I keep her safe?" Seth started crying again.  
"You tried. You did your best and she knew that," Roman said.  
"I dragged her halfway across the country to here, thinking he would stay behind. But he followed. He always followed," Seth said.  
"That's what stalkers do. They're not normal like you and I. They're sick. He's sick, Seth. Remember that. None of this was your fault. I know you loved her and she loved you so much too. We could all see it," Roman said.  
"Yeah, if only that had been enough. I still lost her," Seth took a deep breath and got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for everything."  
"Are you gonna be alright?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry," Seth answered.

But he wasn't gonna be alright. Nothing about the situation was alright. No matter how many times he turned it around in his head and tried to convince herself that he had only seen someone looking like her, he didn't believe it. He was sure it was her. Yes, her hair was a different colour, she had dyed it, but he was sure. It was her. Why else would she be standing like that, staring intensely at him as if she knew him? Why else would she have run away like that the moment she realized he saw her too? And that is why he found himself at the same bar for the third day in a row, drinking away his problems and his loss. He wasn't turning into an alcoholic. He just needed some days off of everything and even though he had never been much of a drinker, he sure made up for that now.

"What has gotten such a sweet face looking all sad?" A female voice asked.  
"Great, I'm already drunk. I'm seeing double," he said as he looked up.  
"You're not seeing double. We're twins. I'm Nikki and this is Brie," Nikki said as they both sat down.

Brie put down a beer and two glasses of red wine. She pushed the beer towards him with a smile.

"You looked like you could use another drink and some good company," she said.  
"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," he said as he grabbed the beer and took a swig out of it. "Thanks for the beer though."  
"We're not selling anything," Nikki said.  
"I'm really not into the whole twin fantasy thing," he said.  
"Eeew!" Brie said loudly.  
"Don't worry, sweet face, none of us wants to get down and dirty with you. You just looked like you could use some cheering up," Nikki said.  
"So who broke your heart?" Brie asked.

He looked at the two women and they seemed to just want to talk. He took another swig from the beer and thought, to hell with it. If they wanted to know, he would share his story, or at least some of it.

"Her name is Virginia," he answered.  
"Beautiful name. What happened?" Brie asked.  
"I wish I knew," he answered.

He took another swig. The beer was half empty now.

"She... ehm... she disappeared," he said.  
"Like running out in the middle of the night and leaving you behind without a word?" Nikki asked.  
"Something like that," he said, not wanting to explain everything. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Blonde hair and light blue eyes. So fucking light. Never seen such light eyes before. When the light hit her eyes just right, they almost looked white."  
"That sounds incredible," Brie said.  
"You wanna see a picture of her?" He asked.

He didn't even wait for their response before pulling out his wallet and finding the picture of her he always kept there. He handed it forward and Brie gently took it from his fingers, careful not to ruin it in any way.

"She is beautiful," she said.  
"I agree," Nikki said.  
"Thank you," he whispered.

Brie handed the photo back and he put it back safely in his wallet. He grabbed the beer again and emptied it. As he put the bottle down, he shook his head.

"Wow, excuse me. I think I had too much," he said.  
"You okay?" Nikki reached over to pat his hand.  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I think I should go home," he said.

He tried to stand up but the room was starting to sail. He leaned against the wall for support, not understanding why he all of the sudden was this drunk. He didn't believe he had had that much.

"Let us help you," Nikki said.

He felt the two women on either side of him as they put his arms over their shoulders, supporting him out of the bar and across the street to a hotel. They got him into the elevator and leaned up against the wall.

"Damn, he's heavy," Nikki said.  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked slurred.  
"Ssh, it's all gonna be alright," Brie said.

He knew he should fight them but he couldn't. He just allowed them to walk him through a hallway and into a hotel room. They put him down on the bed and he fought so hard he could to stay awake. Through half open eyelids he saw Nikki take out her phone and call someone.

"He's in place. He's gonna be out for a few hours," she said.  
"What's... going... on..." He whispered before darkness took over.

He grumbled as he woke up. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet but the light from the lamp in the ceiling was hurting his eyes through the closed eyelids. His head was hurting like crazy and he reached a hand up to touch it.

"Here, take these," a female voice spoke softly and placed two pills in his hands.

He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in a year but he could recognize it anywhere. His eyes flew open and there she was, sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

"Virginia?" He asked, not sure if he was dreaming.  
"Hi handsome. The pills will help with the headache. Here, let me help you," she said.

She placed a hand under his head and lifted it up while she held a bottle of water in her other hand. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with the water before she gently put his head back down.

"Are you really here?" He asked.  
"I'm here," she answered.  
"Where have you been? Why did you leave me?" So many questions he wanted to know the answer to.  
"I found the ring and I realized two things. One, I loved you more than anything and in any other life I would have said yes right away. And two, I was being selfish for keeping you in my fucked up life so I did the only thing that was right. I let you go. But I couldn't just leave you because I knew you would never accept it and I knew Bo would never stop as long as I was alive. So I disappeared," she said.  
"But how?" He asked.  
"There's a small group of people helping people like me to disappear. I came across one of them from all my visits to the hospital. She's a doctor there. She had offered her help for a very long time and I finally took it. She told me what to do so every Monday and Thursday I would tap some of my own blood and keep it in the freezer until I had enough. 3 liters is the magic number. 3 liters and you're dead," she said.  
"That's why you were always lightheaded the last month," he connected the dots himself.

She laid down next to him and he immetiately pulled her close and kissed her. How he had missed those lips. He was aware that after three days of drinking he probably didn't have the best breath but she didn't seem to care as she ran her hand through his hair and kissed him back.

"Sleep now," she said as she settled on his arm with her arm across his chest.  
"Don't leave me again," he begged, tears filling his eyes as sleep slowly took over.  
"I might be able to come home soon," was the last words he heard before he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up in the hotel room a while later, not knowing if she had actually been there or if it had all been a dream. He looked at the nightstand to see his phone and wallet there. He quickly grabbed the wallet but his money was there. He took out the picture of her and looked at it again. Had she really been there? He felt weird and he knew what he had to do. He took his phone and called Roman.

"Hey Roman, I need your help. Can you come get me? I need to go to the hospital."


	3. Results

Roman had a hard time believing Seth's story about being drugged, taken to a hotel room and then seeing Virginia who magically disappeared again after he fell asleep. He listened as he drove his friend to the hospital, and as crazy as everything sounded, he could still hear that Seth truly believed every word.

"Alright, I have your results," the doctor spoke as she came back in a while later.

Seth had recognized her the second he entered the hospital. It was hard to forget the woman that accused him for abusing Virginia the first time he brought her to the hospital after Bo had had his hands on her. Doctor Charlotte. She had turned out to be a good doctor and had given Seth a well deserved apology after learning the truth. Seth had met her more times than he cared to remember while being with Virginia.

"You were right. You were drugged," she said.  
"I knew it," Seth signed.  
"Whatever he was given... does it... can it make him see things?" Roman asked.  
"See things?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"He says he saw someone," Roman said.  
"I saw Virginia. She was in the room. We talked. You remember Virginia, don't you, Charlotte? After all, you treated her many times when Bo managed to get to her," Seth said.  
"Virginia? I'm sorry. So many patients come through here on a daily basis," Charlotte said in an apologizing tone.  
"Do you remember me?" Seth asked.  
"I'm sorry, no," she answered.

He sighed and threw his arms up in the air as if he was giving up. She gave him a little smile that just screamed of being one big apology.

"But is it possible?" Roman tried again.  
"Anything is possible. You've suffered a big trauma in your life and if you've never worked through it..." She started.  
"He hasn't," Roman said.  
"Then, yes, your mind and the drugs could have tricked you into believing she was there," she said.  
"But I talked to her! I touched her! For fuck's sake, I kissed her!" Seth shouted.  
"The mind is a powerful tool," she said.  
"What about four days ago, huh? I wasn't drugged then. I saw her on the street," he said before turning his eyes to Roman, begging for his friend to believe him. "I saw her, Roman! I swear it was her!"  
"I know," Roman said as he patted Seth's shoulder. "I know, Seth. Let's get you home, okay?"

Seth nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Roman walked towards the door with Seth following. The second Roman was out of the door, Seth slammed it shut and locked it, before turning around, grabbing Charlotte's shoulders and forcing her up against the nearest wall.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the contact on this hospital she told me about," he said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.  
"Tell me where she is," he pleaded.  
"Seth, you need to calm down. I can give you some pills to help you sleep and tomorrow you'll feel better," she said.  
"I don't need to sleep! I need to know where she is! Tell me where the fuck she is!" He screamed.  
"She's safe!" She screamed back.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had messed up. He let go off her and took a step backwards.

"I knew it," he said lowly. "I god damn knew it. She's alive."

She used the momentum to run around him and press the alarm button under the table. He watched her do it and knew he had to get out of there fast before security came running in. He stormed to the door that had Roman knocking on it from the other side, pleading for him to open, and he unlocked it and swung it open. He grabbed Roman's arm and dragged him with him before security came flying towards the room.

"I don't believe it. I mean, I believe it. It's just... hard to believe. I really can't find the right words right now," Roman said as they were back in the car and Seth had just told him what had happened. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, man."  
"I'm sure I wouldn't have believed you either if the roles had been reversed. It's not like I didn't know how crazy it sounded. I just knew I was right," Seth said.  
"So what do you wanna do from here?" Roman asked.

Seth thought about it for a few seconds. He knew he wasn't gonna go to the police. Even if they would believe him, he would put Charlotte in trouble, and even though he wanted to know where Virginia was, he also knew he had to be thankful for the doctor helping his girlfriend.

"Take me to his house," Seth said.  
"Seth, no!" Roman said firmly.  
"You know I'm gonna go there by myself once you take off. At least with you there, I won't hurt him too bad. Not unless you allow me to," Seth said.  
"Fine," Roman grumbled. "But only to make sure you don't get your ass put to jail."  
"He never reported me before," Seth said.  
"That was back when she was in the picture. Things are different now and you have no reason to go for him," Roman said.

Roman knew he shouldn't. He should keep Seth far away from Bo but he also knew Seth wasn't making an empty threat about going there alone so he might as well go along and try to keep everyone safe. He parked the car and followed Seth up to the door, watching as Seth lifted his hand and pounding his fist into the door. They both got shocked as the door opened and Bo came into their sight. That was not the man they remembered. He was skinny and looked very ill. He could hardly stand.

"Seth?" Bo asked scared.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Seth asked.  
"Stomach cancer. Doctors say I don't have long to live," Bo answered.

If it was pity Bo was looking for, he sure wasn't getting it. Instead Seth started laughing out loud, not able to control himself in the morbid situation, and Roman had to grab his friend to make him stop. Seth dried his eyes that had tears from laughing so hard before turning them stone cold as he once again looked at Bo.

"Is that what happens to people like you? Look at you! Is that what happens to big, tough guys who beat up women?" Seth taunted.  
"Seth," Roman said lowly.  
"You're not even worth beating up. I can just sit back with a beer in my hand and watch the fantastic show of you dying and I'll be clapping in the end," Seth said.

With those words he turned around and started walking back towards the car with Roman following right after.

"I didn't kill her!" Bo called after him as he was halfway down the path.

Seth could do the nice thing and let Bo know she wasn't dead. He could give the man some peace on his final days. Instead he just continued walking while flipping Bo off with his middle finger over his shoulder.

"That was a little harsh," Roman said as he started the car.  
"I get it now," Seth said, completely ignoring Roman's statement.  
"Get what?" Roman asked.  
"Why she's peeking her head out now. She told me she might be able to come home soon. She's waiting for his sorry ass to drop dead," Seth said.  
"You think she's keeping track on him?" Roman asked.  
"She doesn't need to. She has Charlotte. You saw how Bo looked. He must have been in and out of the hospital a lot lately," Seth said.

It was an angry woman that entered the house later that day and her anger didn't fall down as she looked at the woman in front of her that had suddenly gone back to being blonde again.

"What did you do?" Charlotte asked angrily.  
"Nikki's hair stylist did it. I missed the blonde," Virginia answered.  
"We had an agreement. You stay hidden until it's safe," Charlotte said.  
"But you told me he's sick," Virginia said.  
"We've seen people recover before," Charlotte said. "Highly unlikely that he will but still. He's not dead until he's actually dead."  
"Oh, lighten up," Nikki's voice sounded.

They both turned their heads to see the twins come walking in from the kitchen with a glass of red wine each.

"And you two! What the hell were you thinking? Drugging Seth and dragging him to a hotel room?" Charlotte asked.  
"You know? How do you know?" Brie asked.  
"He came by the hospital today. He wanted to know if someone drugged him," Charlotte answered.  
"Shit!" Nikki hissed.  
"Shit indeed," Charlotte agreed. "You three have been scheming behind my back."  
"We just wanted to help Virginia," Brie said.  
"Oh Brie, ever the big softie," Charlotte said and shook her head. "No more, you hear me? No more until I say so!"

All three women nodded. They knew they had done something they weren't allowed to. Nikki and Brie were supposed to keep the women safe they helped disappear. Not make them surface again.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," Virginia said.  
"I know you are and I'm sorry too. I understand why you did it. Your case is different. Normally we hide women from their abusive partner. There isn't usually a good one involved too. I know you miss him," Charlotte seemed to have calmed down.  
"I wanna go home to him, Charlotte," Virginia blinked the tears away. "I wanna go home."  
"Soon," Charlotte said.


	4. Angels and devils

A week had passed and Seth seemed oddly calm about the whole thing. Seeing her hadn't made him miss her any less but he believed he knew what was going on and he couldn't do anything else but to wait at this point. Roman and Dean were hanging around him more than usual, undoubtedly to make sure he kept sane, and he liked that his friends had his back like that.

"Virginia, Charlotte called," Brie said.  
"Anything important?" Virgina asked as she looked up from her book.  
"Bo's in the hospital," Brie answered.  
"Is it good?" Virginia asked.  
"Yes. I mean, it's bad, but it's good for you. She says it's a matter of days. He won't make it till the end of the week," Brie answered.

Virginia's smile slowly grew wider and wider as she took in Brie's words.

"You can go home soon," Brie added.  
"I can go home soon," Virginia repeated in a dreamy voice. "But there's one thing I must do first."

She had to swallow hard as she walked into the lobby of the hospital. This place held so many bad memories for her and she wasn't sure if she was about to create another bad one or if it would actually end up being a good one.

She walked through the hallways as if she belonged and no one even looked at her twice. She had dressed down in an off-white long dress. Nothing fancy, nothing low cut, nothing to make her stand out. She just looked like a regular visitor on her way to meet whoever she knew and it was what she was doing. Only problem was that she wasn't supposed to go see him and he had no idea she was coming. He didn't even know she was alive.

She stood in the open door, looking in at the pale, skinny man she once loved. She had no idea how she had ever fallen in love with him. If she had known from the beginning what kind of monster he would turn out to be, she never would have gone on a date with him. And then again, if she hadn't suffered through hell with him, she never would have met Seth. She took a deep breath and walked into the room and over to the bed. She just stood there, staring at him, wondering how she had ever had any feelings for him, and then he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Virginia?" He asked surprised.  
"Hi Bo," she said.  
"How can you be here?" He asked.  
"I just can," she answered.

He sighed and smiled. Not one of those coldhearted smiles he used to give her. More a smile of relief.

"I always knew you'd go to heaven. You were an angel even in life. I'm the one who broke you," he said.  
"Huh?" She asked lowly.

She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a white dress and in his dying hours he actually thought she was an angel, coming down from heaven to... to what? Forgive him? Give him peace?

"Have you come for me?" He asked.

She closed her eyes briefly. She knew she should be the bigger person but she couldn't. She couldn't forgive all the beating, the stalking, the fear, everything he put her through. He didn't deserve to die with a clean slate. He just deserved to die. Period.

"No," she opened her eyes again. "Angels won't come for you, Bo. Devils will."  
"I'm going to hell?" He asked scared.  
"Of course. You shouldn't be surprised," she answered.  
"Then why are you here?" He started crying.  
"To make sure you know they're coming for you," she answered.

She had said what she needed to say and slowly walked towards the door again.

"I didn't kill you," he cried from the bed. "It's not fair. I didn't kill you."  
"No, you didn't," she said as she stopped, not looking back at him though, just standing there with her back against him. "But you came close many times and that still counts."

She walked out of the room to the sound of him sobbing. She walked through the hallways as before, just looking like someone who belonged there. She made her way back to the house where Brie and Nikki were waiting, knowing they would never tell Charlotte where she had gone. From now on it was just a waiting game.

The call came three days later. Charlotte was at work and called Virginia the second she found out.

"He's dead," was all she said.

Roman and Dean sat in each end of the three-seat sofa in Seth's house. Seth was inside the bedroom to get something he wanted to show them. He came walking back into to livingroom and dumped down on the middle spot between them on the couch. He held up a ring box with a proud look on his face.

"Well?" Roman asked.  
"Well what?" Seth asked.  
"Are you just gonna show us the box or do we actually get to see the ring?" Dean chuckled.  
"Oh, right," Seth said.

He opened the box and showed them the ring that he had picked out a year before and held on to for all this time.

"It's beautiful," Roman said.  
"Only the best for my girl," Seth said.  
"What do you think she would have said?" Dean asked.  
"I would have said yes," a voice came from behind them.

They all three turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw her standing there in the door between the livingroom and the hallway. For a few seconds no one spoke and then Seth finally gathered himself. He jumped up from the couch and ran to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so her feet left the floor, hugging her tighter than ever.

"He's gone?" He asked down in her hair.  
"Yeah," she answered.

That's when he lost it and just started crying into her hair. How he managed to hold her up in the air while slowly falling apart himself, she had no idea. She just knew she could trust him. He would never let her drop.

"I think we better leave," Roman whispered as he poked Dean's shoulder.  
"Yeah, good idea," Dean agreed.

They got up from the couch and started walking towards the couple. As Seth heard their footsteps coming closer, he finally decided to put her back down. It didn't take long before two faces were next to hers, giving her a kiss each on her cheeks.

"Welcome home," Dean said.  
"We're gonna stop by in a couple of days, but for now you two enjoy your time and catch up," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Seth croaked.

Seth still seemed to be lost so she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. How she had missed this home and especially this bed. They lied down on it and she crawled up on his arm like the day at the hotel. His free hand held the ring box up that he had never let go off after showing it to the guys. She chuckled as she reached up, took it from his hand and placed it on the nightstand.

"Maybe make sure first you still want me," she said playfully.  
"I'll always want you," he said.  
"Okay, but maybe we need to catch up first to be sure. I have a lot to tell and there's gotta be some hurt and anger inside you that you need to work out. Give it a week," she said.  
"One week," he said darkly as he kissed her. "One week to fuck you into oblivion, getting all my frustrations out that way. And then I'm gonna ask you and you better fucking say yes."

She laughed as she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his again. She swung her leg over his thighs and slowly grinded her crotch against him, earning a low growl from him in return.

"Better make fucking good on that promise, handsome, or I might just not say yes," she teased.  
"Oh, I will," he growled as he rolled her over on her back and placed himself on top of her. "I'll never let you go again."


End file.
